


all great changes

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: dare to dance [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Episode: s10e11 Ka I Ka 'Ino No Ka 'Ino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: "Okay, we have a new rule," Kono told them firmly. Whenever one of you decides to do something quantifiably insane, you have got to give me some warning."---(Post s10e11. Kono stops by Steve's place after the events that unfolded at the warehouse. They discuss everything that has happened over the past few days.)
Relationships: Kono Kalakaua & Danny "Danno" Williams, Kono Kalakaua & Steve McGarrett
Series: dare to dance [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	all great changes

**Author's Note:**

> All great changes are preceded by chaos. - Deepak Chopra

“Okay, we have a new rule,” Kono announced firmly, making her way past Steve and turning to look at him once he’d closed the door behind him. “Whenever one of you decides to do something quantifiably insane, give me some warning. Doesn’t have to be a lot. I’m not asking for a week, but half an hour? It’d be nice, that’s all I’m saying.”

“I’ve been trying to get him to agree to that rule for the past decade,” Danny informed her from the sofa. “Good luck.”

“I thought you’d gone home,” Kono commented confusedly, absently accepting the mug of coffee Steve pressed into her hands and taking a shallow sip. “Didn’t the fake exterminators solve your fake mold problem?”

“They did, yes,” Danny nodded. “However, I now have a, uh,” he gestured vaguely, “a very _real_ sewage problem, so it’s me and this couch for the next two months.”

“Okay,” Kono said slowly. “Well, we’ll get back to that. You, though,” she glared pointedly at Steve. “The case you guys have been working for the past few days is connected to the man who killed your father. We’ve spoken at least once a day since you started. You didn’t think that was information I might be interested in knowing?”

“I figured you had enough on your plate,” Steve replied, his tone slightly defensive. “Your ex-husband’s a suspect in a robbery, you know.”

“I do know. He’s not talking to me, though – or anyone else, for that matter – so there’s not really a lot I can do for him.” Kono settled onto the seat at the end of the sofa. “I heard Masuda was dead,” she commented idly, twirling the plastic straw in her mug.

“Yeah,” Danny confirmed. “Of a stroke.”

Kono scoffed humorlessly. “Yakuza bosses don’t die naturally. Doesn’t matter how old they get. They’re taken out.”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. “The timing’s a little suspicious, especially considering Adam’s dating Masuda’s daughter.”

“If he doesn’t talk to Duke, he’s going to prison,” Kono muttered tiredly. It wasn’t a question.

“Hey, don’t give up so easily,” Danny protested. “If anyone’s going to be able to get through to the guy, it’s you.”

“Maybe two years ago, that was true,” Kono allowed. “But it’s not anymore. Hasn’t been since we got divorced.”

“You still know him, Kono,” Steve assured her.

“No,” she denied sadly. “I don’t. Loving someone doesn’t always mean knowing them. The man I married; he never would’ve been anywhere near the scene of a crime. He wouldn’t lie to the people who cared about him. That’s not – it isn’t Adam. Not the way I remember him, at least.”

“It’ll work itself out,” Danny said confidently. “Everything will be revealed, and it’ll – it’ll work out fine.”

“Okay, if Danny’s being optimistic, things are more dire than I thought they were,” Kono murmured to Steve, smirking when Danny shot an unamused look her way. “Seriously, though, I don’t like any of this. I don’t like that everything feels like it’s falling apart, and I sure as hell don’t like that it seems like Wo Fat’s found another way to sink his teeth into all of you, this time from beyond the grave. Have you figured out Deiyu Mei’s connection to him yet?”

“Interpol’s not exactly jumping at the chance to help us out here,” Steve admitted. “It’s all classified for a reason, they say.” He shrugged. “It’ll be fine.”

“She’s likely responsible for the murders of six innocent people with a rocket launcher, Steve,” she reminded him needlessly. “ _Fine_ isn’t exactly the word that comes to mind.”

“Okay, we’ll figure out a way to _make_ it fine,” he conceded, looking considerably less certain of himself than he had moments earlier.

Kono wasn’t really feeling all that confident herself. “When you offered to let me come back to the team whenever I wanted, back when I first came home – was that a real offer?”

“Yeah, of course,” Steve replied immediately.

“Well, good, because I’ve already taken an indefinite leave of absence from work, and it’d be awkward trying to explain that to Duke if it wasn’t.” Kono shook her head. “Adam might very well go to prison, and someone with connections to the guy who tried to kill you multiple times is on the island at this moment. I’d feel better if I was helping you guys out. At least until we catch Deiyu or Adam comes to his senses, maybe not until after both have happened.”

“Okay,” Steve agreed without hesitation.

“That was surprisingly easy to talk you into,” she commented, mildly suspicious.

“He’s had your badge in his desk drawer for the past two years,” Danny explained helpfully. “If not for the fact that, you know, everything’s gone to hell, he’d be very excited by this.”

“Hey, if she sticks around after everything’s back on track, I will be very excited by this.” Steve smiled fondly at Kono. “Welcome back, Kalakaua.”

“Thanks, boss,” she replied with a smirk of her own.

In that moment, despite everything happening around them, things felt more right than they had in a good, long while.


End file.
